Let it happen
by TheOrangeBook
Summary: C'était un souvenir nébuleux. Plutôt clair, mais flou dans le temps. Comme plusieurs autres que de nombreux verres avaient fini par effacer. Dean en était l'expert. Un frère absent, des verres de trop. Était-ce l'Apocalypse, la possession de Lucifer ou après la cage ? Dean était incertain. Mais ce souvenir devenait de plus en plus net. [OS, fin de saison 5, DESTIEL]


_Un OS apparut dans mes idées, en écoutant intensivement "Chandelier" de Sia et "Let it happen" de Tame Impala.  
_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à la série Supernatural et les évènements se produisent à la fin de la saison 5.  
Une fin de saison 5 nébuleuse, lorsque Sam accepte Lucifer, mais que tout parait sans espoir.  
Ces moments de désespoir où il est si facile d'y inventer quelque chose._

 _Souhaitant que ce one shot vous plaise._  
 _Bonne lecture! Au plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires! ;)_

* * *

C'était un souvenir nébuleux. Clair, mais flou dans le temps. Comme plusieurs autres que de nombreux verres avaient fini par effacer. Dean en était l'expert. Les oublis étaient fréquents, mais se produisaient toujours dans ces moments précis. Des décisions difficiles, un jeune frère insouciant, des pertes humaines douloureuses et répétées, un destin amer… et un ange incompréhensible. Au final, Dean finissait toujours avec quelques verres de trop, parce que cela paraissait la solution facile, l'échappatoire accessible.

Lorsque la sobriété quittait son corps, Dean se perdait dans ses pensées mélancoliques… sans jamais n'aller bien loin. Ses idées étaient toujours les même et elles tournaient en rond.

Le destin.

Sam.

L'ange.

Castiel. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant en sa présence. Même si les soldats de Dieu s'avéraient souvent tordus, cet ange dégageait cette aura, cette loyauté et cette étrange affection que Dean ne pouvait pas cerner. Ce dernier acceptait qu'une partie de son être soit attiré par cet ange, puisqu'il lui paraissait banal, voir normal, d'être séduit par le divin. Par contre, ces idées bien pures devenaient rapidement troubles lorsque l'alcool entrait dans son corps. Ces moments où il aurait bien voulu que l'ange soit sous sa main, physiquement accessible. Ces mêmes moments qu'il regrettait d'avoir imaginé dès le lendemain, lorsque la sobriété revenait.

Avec le destin que vivait Dean, n'était-il pas normal que ce dernier ait des idées de réconfort incluant Castiel ? Lorsque l'univers semblait contre lui, et que même Sam se distançait, il y avait toujours cet ange maladroit qui finissait sur son épaule. Comment ne pas tomber pour un ange à votre service ?

Mais le malaise de Dean persistait. Castiel était pour lui un homme. Seulement la boisson savait l'apporter à ce niveau de pensé où le vaisseau de son ange n'était plus une barrière.

Ce souvenir nébuleux, clair, mais flou dans le temps, avait été créé à l'intérieur de ces circonstances. Un frère absent, des verres de trop. Était-ce l'Apocalypse, la possession de Lucifer ou après la cage ? Dean était incertain. Mais ce souvenir devenait de plus en plus net.

[…]

Toute la volonté du monde ne pouvait cacher les pleines larmes s'évadant de ses yeux verts. Peut-être l'univers avait d'autres desseins pour lui, mais avec son frère en moins, Dean préférait maintenant croire que c'était la fin. Alors il but, à son habitude.

Le confort était loin cette fois-ci. Où irait-il en chercher de toute façon ? Les inconnues ne le comprendraient pas et les amis proches ne le seraient pas assez. Les êtres comme Bobby sont sages, mais ce n'était pas dont ce qu'il avait besoin.

Et dans la maison de son père d'adoption, Dean enfilait les gorgées de fort, faisant les grands pas et étouffant les envies de crier très fort au beau milieu de la nuit. Quelques verres de trop et ses idées troubles revenaient. « Cas » chuchota-t-il. Un doux mélange de confusion et de satisfaction gonfla le corps et l'âme de Dean. Il répéta le surnom de l'ange plusieurs fois, s'approchant dangereusement de la prière.

Un bruit d'aile s'entendit derrière lui. Il sourit.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Dean ?

\- Chut, Cas, ne réveillons pas Bobby, proposa le chasseur en déposant son index sur ses lèvres.

\- Dean… es-tu… ivre? demanda l'ange, incertain.

\- Peu importe, ça ne change rien. Il y a un problème avec la… cage de Bobby au sous-sol, j'aimerais que tu m'aides.

\- Bien sur, Dean. »

Dean descendit les escaliers sans trop de difficulté, mais avec beaucoup de prudence. À l'entrée de la cage, le chasseur invita l'ange à entrer avant lui, afin qu'il puisse délicatement fermer la porte derrière eux. Castiel baignait dans l'incertitude et le questionnement. Il se retourna vers Dean pour l'interroger, mais le mal était déjà en marche.

Le chasseur approcha rapidement, déterminé, agrippa son ange par le cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser brusque et passionné s'en suivit, faisant reculer Castiel jusqu'au mur. Respirer semblait facultatif, alors que Dean s'acharnait de plus en plus affectueusement. L'ange répondait par réflexe. Maladroitement, il acceptait l'attraction de leur deux corps, tout en restant dans l'inconnu. Ses réactions provenaient d'avantage de son vaisseau que de sa volonté. Confus, il laissait son corps guider ses gestes, alors que son être savourait les frissons que procurait le baiser de Dean.

Un moment d'arrêt. Les deux hommes se fixèrent.

« Dean, est-ce que…

\- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il.

\- Tu es réellement ivre. Tu goûtes le fort.

\- Cas ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Ok. »

Sans demander, Dean renoua le contact. Sa bouche embrassa ces lèvres, ces oreilles, ce cou. Castiel sentait les conséquences de ces actes sur sa peau. Une sensation d'euphorie, de bonheur, d'un besoin d'en avoir plus.

Pourtant, le pauvre était seulement témoin et ouvertement novice en la matière.

« Dean… Je ne sais rien. Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-il naïvement alors que le chasseur s'attaquait à son cou.

Un arrêt de ses caresses et Dean prit un moment pour sourire à l'ange.

« Aimes moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que cela implique.

\- Je vais te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair, Cas. Si tu ne veux pas, tu dois m'arrêter maintenant. »

L'ange tomba alors dans ce regard vert. Une hésitation l'envahissait, un combat entre son être angélique et son vaisseau désireux, et des plaisirs qu'il ne devrait normalement pas connaître. Mais cet humain qu'il l'observait changeait complètement la donne. N'avait-il pas toujours eu envie de ce moment inimaginable, de ce rapprochement ? Sans oublier les trop nombreuses fois où il s'était retrouver jaloux et amer, malgré lui, lorsque Dean avait des échanges intimes avec d'autres.

« Le fais-tu pour les bonnes raisons ? Ne vas-tu pas le regretter ? s'assura l'ange.

\- Ce n'est pas important, Cas. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de ton réconfort. »

L'ange ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de ces mots. Ils étaient tristes et désespérés.

« C'est l'alcool qui te travaille, Dean.

\- Peut-être bien. »

Le chasseur colla son front sur celui de Castiel, regardant ce dernier droit dans les yeux.

« Castiel, mon frère n'est plus là. J'ignore si je vais survivre. J'ignore si tu vas survivre. Je n'ai pas envie de regretter quoique ce soit. Et… ne t'avais-je pas fait cette promesse, de t'empêcher de mourir puceau ? » dit-il en souriant.

Cachant son malaise derrière un subtile sourire, l'ange fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Il sentit alors les mains de Dean s'installer à nouveau dans son cou.

« J'irai en douceur, je te le promets. »

Puis Dean embrassa tendrement son ange. Ce baiser doux et sincère qu'il ne partageait que rarement. Cet agréable baiser que Castiel acceptait candidement. Ce moment calme et tendre qui convaincu l'ange de se laisser guider pour une fois. Il ne faisait qu'apprécier le moment, presque immobile, alors que le chasseur s'imposait de plus en plus sur son corps, passant ses mains dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, sous son _trench coat_. L'ange tentait malhabilement d'imiter ses gestes afin de s'approprier lui aussi son partenaire, mais les caresses continues qu'il recevait pour la première fois avait raison de sa concentration.

Augmentant dans l'intensité de ses échanges, Dean se permit de dévêtir tranquillement son ange. La cravate rapidement en moins, il déboutonnait lentement sa chemise, tout en continuant de marquer affectueusement la peau de Castiel. Celui-ci respirait de plus en plus fort, mélangé entre la nervosité et le désir.

Doucement, Dean guida l'ange vers le lit simple de la pièce, sans mettre fin à ses avances. Castiel perdit son manteau en chemin, le chasseur, sa chemise à carreaux. Dean s'assit sur le matelas et fit subtilement signe à l'ange de venir s'installer sur lui, à califourchon.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment, silencieux, l'un sur l'autre. Castiel pouvait sentir le souffle de Dean sur son torse, ainsi que son érection, serrée dans ses jeans, s'appuyer sur son entrejambe. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son humain, puis vint déposer ses lèvres sur lui. Cette bouche deviendrait lentement un poison. Malgré qu'il soit divin, Castiel savait apprécier le goût de Dean, ainsi que son odeur. Plus il s'en approcherait, plus il en serait dépendant. C'était le point de non retour. Un sentiment de regret existait déjà en lui. Ce sentiment que le désir dissimulait facilement, alors qu'il retomba pour ces yeux verts et ces baisers, tout en approchant un peu plus son corps.

Et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il sentit son ange en vouloir plus. Il en profita pour lui retirer sa chemise, déboutonnée depuis trop longtemps, et embrasser cette peau nouvellement offerte. Cherchant une meilleure position pour savourer cette chair, Dean renversa Castiel sur le lit, afin de l'avoir sous son corps. Il enleva alors son t-shirt avant de coller son torse sur son ange en l'embrassant de nouveau. Un frisson parcourut tout son être lorsqu'il constata l'érection de Castiel frotter la sienne, au travers de leur vêtement.

Il lui sourit.

« Est-ce que tout est à ton goût ?

\- J'imagine… oui. »

Dean rit en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Tu t'imagines ?

\- Je… n'ai pas de pouvoir sur une partie bien… précise de mon corps. Mais sinon j'ai ce sentiment d'exaltation qui plane en moi.

\- Alors tout va bien, s'assura Dean. Pour ce qui est de cette partie de ton corps, il ne suffit que de la libérer pour que tout aille mieux. »

Le chasseur vint plaquer ses lèvres dans le cou de son ange, alors que sa main droite descendait paisiblement vers son entrejambe. Continuant ses caresses, il détacha sans difficulté le pantalon problématique. Une fois celui-ci descendu à la hauteur des genoux, Dean massa le sexe de Castiel à travers le dernier morceau de tissu sur son corps. L'ange gémit maladroitement, troublé par ces nouvelles sensations. Satisfait de ces réactions, le chasseur entra sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Castiel. Ce dernier se retrouva rapidement impuissant, avec une respiration de plus en plus saccadée et un corps qui se contractait sous les contacts. Souriant, Dean contemplait le plaisir naissant sur le visage de son ange. Cette joie qu'il ne devait normalement pas expérimenter, ce désir humain dont les anges étaient contraints de ne pas connaître.

Mais Castiel semblait aimer briser les règles lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dean Winchesters, que celui-ci soit sobre ou non.

Le chasseur allait doucement, mais pourtant, la jouissance de son partenaire semblait imminente. L'ange ne savait pas quoi penser. En fait, il ne pensait pas. Son corps, son vaisseau, avait clairement pris le dessus sur son être. Il avait perdu ses capacités à agir et à réfléchir. Complètement sous l'emprise des attouchements de Dean, il ne craignait seulement qu'une seule chose : la fin. Et pourtant elle arriva bien vite, accompagnée d'une lamentation incontrôlable de la part de l'ange. Dean sourit de satisfaction alors que Castiel paraissait embarrassé.

L'humain embrassa l'ange, tout en agrippant subtilement quelques mouchoirs, question de nettoyer les dégâts sur son bas-ventre.

Castiel semblait anéanti, vidé. Il fixa Dean un moment, incertain.

« Est-ce normal… tout ceci ? »

Le chasseur sourit devant une telle innocence. Il alla prendre tendrement la main de son amant dans la sienne.

« Oui, tout à fait. »

Il s'approcha alors de l'oreille de Castiel pour lui chuchoter doucement:

« Et si tu le veux, nous pourrions continuer toute la nuit. »

.

.

.

Après avoir figé une seconde, l'ange approuva nerveusement d'un simple mouvement de tête...


End file.
